


请把你的尾巴放下

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: APH国设，真时政梗，全员养猫，集体排挤美国佬。dover+北米，没有明显左右。脑洞来自某管上看到的猫猫打扰英国议会开会，笑死我了之后脑的。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	请把你的尾巴放下

“所以我建议——”

耳机里忽然有人在笑。亚瑟的视线从ipad移开，看向了手提电脑的屏幕，才意识到大家在笑什么。

他看见自己的摄像头前出现了一条白色的、毛卝茸卝茸的尾巴。亚瑟垂眼，视线对到了始作俑者身上。一只白色长毛的波斯猫翘着尾巴，低着头舔了舔爪子，然后把爪子放下，抬起头，用蓝色的玻璃珠似的眼睛望着他。

“请把你的尾巴放下，兰斯洛特。”

“请？”阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑，接着开始咳嗽。马修无奈地给他递了一杯水。

“请？真的吗，亚瑟？请？”

“现在不是你来吐槽我的礼仪的时候，阿尔弗雷德。”

“那看起来是弗朗西斯的猫？”费里西安诺插嘴，“喵喵，喵喵，看我——”

“他听不见，我带着耳机，”亚瑟说。接着他把耳机线拔了。

“但那确实是弗朗西斯的猫，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你在法国吗？”

“不是哦，”弗朗西斯说。但摄像头前的不是弗朗西斯，而是一只白棕色相间的折耳猫，“我们把猫换了一下。”

“……为什么？这是什么情趣吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“啊，只是我觉得亚瑟的猫和我不怎么熟，所以换着养一下，”弗朗西斯说，“谁知道就封锁了。”他把亚瑟的猫咪放在自己的膝盖上。那只猫很不满地想要跳到地上，结果被弗朗西斯抓住，用手顺毛。

“我警告你，不许欺负我的猫。”

“谁让你先给我的猫改名字。”

“我是绝对不会叫他拿破仑的。”

“过分。莫德雷德，你也赞同我吧，”弗朗西斯摸了摸猫咪的脖子处。猫呼噜了两声，接着挣脱了弗朗西斯，跳到地板上跑开了。

“说起来，阿尔弗雷德，你怎么在加拿大？”亚瑟问。

“大选结束前我是不打算回去了，”阿尔弗雷德说完又开始咳嗽。

“这倒不令人意外，”亚瑟说，“多你一个白卝宫还嫌烦。你给我自己住外面，或者去大使馆。别传染给马修。”

“我不是COVID！只是山火呛的！”阿尔弗雷德又喝了一口水，“我还被隔离了十四天！”

“从你那过去隔离二十一天都正常，”亚瑟说。

“没关系，关税谈崩的时候就已经赶出去过了，”马修点头。

“假如他又做什么就让他直接游过安大略湖回家。”

“你是人吗亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德插嘴。

“这个问题可以回敬给你。”

“马修，你和阿尔弗雷德的猫呢？“弗朗西斯打断了他们，”我好久没见他们了。”

“等等，我现在去把他们抱进来。刚刚阿尔弗雷德把他们关门外了，”马修说完之后站起身，消失在屏幕之外。过了一会儿，他抱着两只猫回来。阿尔弗雷德接过其中一只。就像阿尔弗雷德和马修一样，他们两人的猫也长得几乎一模一样，但性子完全不同。马修抱着的那只在他怀里蹭来蹭去，想要吸引马修的注意，而阿尔弗雷德抱着的则更加安静，只是瞪大了眼睛好奇地看着屏幕。

“既然这样，不如大家都把猫抱出来吧~”费里西安诺的提议。他也把自己的花猫抱了过来。猫咪好奇地对着屏幕里的其他猫喵喵叫，伸出爪子。

于是一场会议变成了集体撸猫。

**Author's Note:**

> 原视频里面，议员对猫说：Rocco, put your tail down please，我：代到了（没有  
> 感谢臾一起聊猫咪名字和设定lol


End file.
